the theory of flight
by shushufangirl
Summary: a nuriko and houki fic, what they didn't tell about what went on inside the harem....its G don't worry,i know there's a movie by the same title


Characters are not mine. Appreciate comments though.   
  
  
***  
  
the theory of flight  
  
***  
  
Tightly bound by a silver ribbon, the paper yellowed by the years and the edges worn by fingers constantly feeling them. In the bottom of her drawers, hidden from the jealous world, his letters lie unseen by other eyes save her own.  
She opens one of her drawers and takes out a jewelry box. It was small and remarkably plain looking for an empress but the designs it did have, were beautiful. It was made from blue crystal gilded with silver, it had the midnight sky carved into its glass-like sides and on the top, it had a silver moon serving as its handle.  
This was her treasure box.  
She takes from it a short ribbon, three inches long with a single dried flower attached to its tip. And as the setting sun casts one of its last rays upon her hand, we see that it is no ribbon but rather a small lock of braided human hair, the color of violet.  
And this was her treasure.  
They said we looked alike. I never believed this, for since the moment I first saw you all those years ago, it was you who was more beautiful.  
  
***  
  
A four-year old Houki stands on a field, a bundle of wild flowers was in her hands. She did not know this place but it was the most beautiful place she has ever been. And her little heart wanted to stay here and go no further.  
Chou Ryuuen was sent out to find his sister for they were about to have dinner. He had looked in all their favorite places but still he could not find her. He paused a moment by the roadside and saw a little head peeking from the west field. He grinned and began running toward the single spot of violet.  
She was so engrossed by the bounty of spring flowers before her that she did not hear the stampeding little boy behind her. She turned around in time to see his beautiful lavender eyes before they disappeared. And before she knew it, she was flying.  
He had taken her by the waist and with his unusual strength thrust her up in the air.  
"Haha Kourin! I found you!"  
She let go of the flowers and they fluttered all over her captor. Littering his face and chest. She stared blankly into his eyes her mouth hanging open. He looked into her eyes and his widens with surprise.  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were my sister." He put her down and began picking up the spilled flowers. "Here. My name is Ryuuen, what is yours?" he asked as he offered her flowers back.  
She looked at his beautiful face... and ran away from him.  
  
***  
  
And now twelve years later, here he was dressed as a princess and looking more beautiful than anyone in that harem. His disguise was well made but she knew it was him. She could still see him covered by her flowers.  
  
She was presented to the emperor that day, and he didn't even look at her. But she didn't care, she didn't really want to be empress and the audible whispers the other girls made about her made her want to cry.  
She passed him as she was led to her room, his room was the first one in their wing, showing that he was one of those who had been there longest and was probably one of the favorites. His maid was dressing his hair and he was sitting facing his open door. She kept her head bowed as she passed but her eyes wandered to the figure sitting on the bed. And her heart stopped.  
At first she thought it was a mirror, reflecting her own violet hair. But as his face came into focus, it was evident that they were not the same person. She almost cried out loud when she first saw him, her shock was not from seeing him in women's clothes but rather in actually seeing him again. Yes she knew it was him, from the moment his own eyes registered surprise of looking into a likeness of himself. His disguise was well made but she knew it was him. And she never predicted she would see him again.  
"Don't you know it is rude to stare?" he stated, irritation rising in his expression. And he slammed the door on her face.  
  
***   
  
Life in the harem was not kind. If you were ugly they ignored you, if you were beautiful they sneered at you. And by the time she had settled into her given room, evil stares were sent her way.  
"Hey hey hey welcome to the realm of hopeful bitches!" he said. "They say you look like me, humph well don't let that get your hopes up 'coz Heika-sama will probably take me for his bride, so there." He said walking away.  
"Never cross the Lady Kourin, according to her we are all wasting our time here for she will undoubtedly be chosen by the emperor. Fat chance you snobbish whore!" Lady Ramien spat at his retreating back. Lady Kourin looked at her with cold eyes and walked away.  
"Thank you." Houki whispered looking up.  
"Oh don't think we're friends. I don't even know what a peasant like you is doing here. You and Kourin should be washing our clothes! Haha!" she passed her. Lady Ramien was one of the princesses in the southern kingdoms. She had brown hair and emerald eyes. Her skin was flawless and her nose was small and fair, not to mention always upturned. She was one of the most beautiful in the harem, she was also the most arrogant bitch you have ever met. She was one of the most despised in the harem, second to Lady Kourin that is.  
When Houki woke up the next day she found dirty clothes piled on her doorstep. She looked at the other women in the harem and most of them were trying not to laugh except for Lady Ramien and her cohorts, which were laughing out right. She picked up the clothes and took it inside, much to the others amusement.  
She dropped them to the floor and her tears began to flow.  
"Oi! What are you gonna do? Cry like a little baby?" she looked up and saw him enter her room and hearing it from him made her want to cry even more. But just when she was ready to let another deluge of tears flow, she felt his hand on her arm. "Lady Houki right? You're the new addition to our happy little family right? My name is Kourin. And if you will want to survive in this place you better not let the other girls see you crying."  
She looked up at him and he smiled.  
He took the clothes from her hands and went out of her room.  
"Are you done peasant?" Ramien laughed, but stopped when she saw that it was Kourin who came out.  
"Yuck look at these tacky clothes? They don't even smell human!" he said pinching his nose in disgust. "Peasants? Why yes they deserve such rags, what say you Lady Houki? Let's sell these and get you new slippers?"  
"Keep out of this country girl!"  
"No Ramien! This girl has done nothing to you except treat you with respect, and I suggest you do the same!"  
"Feh! respect someone as base as her? I think it beneath me to even speak to her!"  
"Funny, that is exactly how I feel every time I need to speak to you." sniggers were heard.  
"This is none of your business Kourin!"  
"From now on it is, mess with Lady Houki and you mess with me." they stared at each other, tension mounting between them. Finally Ramien looked away.  
"Fine! All those who used to work in fields join their group! I do hope this isn't the beginning of a labor union!" she walked away.  
"Thank you Lady Kourin."  
"If we are to be friends, drop the Lady-act! Oh and yeah, our alliance ends the moment the emperor is concerned. Don't think I'm ready to share MY Heika-sama." She muttered arching her brow menacingly.  
"Don't worry La...Kourin, I have no intention of gaining the emperor's favor. All I want from him is my freedom." She sighed. He looked at her and she smiled.  
They had become inseparable ever since.  
  
***   
  
They would talk for hours in the gardens and steal food from the kitchens. They took their lessons together and giggled when they brought in the ivory phallus (I stole this idea from a fanfic I read somewhere, can't remember it right now though). They waged war aginst Lady Ramien and Houki accompanied Kourin in his daily peeping trips on the emperor. She would endure his swooning fantasies and hiding in crevices just to see the emperor pass. It never once occurred to her that Kourin was a man dreaming of another man. He was in love and that was that. Somehow life became bearable for Houki. And in that time, she actually laughed. The harem said they looked alike but she never saw the similarities. He said his name was Kourin, that was his sister's name, she knew. She did not ask what his reasons were for taking his sister's life she was just thankful he was there.  
  
***  
  
One day as they were by one of the ponds, their gowns drawn up and their legs splashing in the water. Kourin was dreaming of when he would become empress (that didn't sound right did it?) and Houki smiled trying to picture her friend on his wedding.  
"I would kiss him every time I can and our wedding celebration will last three months!"  
"Kourin..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you ever considered what might happen if you don't get chosen? What will become of us? We will probably end up concubines for his consuls!"  
"Heh, I doubt any consuls would want me for a mistress!" he laughed.  
"You would make a wonderful mistress, me on the other hand would end up with the oldest most shriveled one that I won't even satisfy!"  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Well you are beautiful and smart and funny. You would make a wonderful hostess while I'm all awkward when it comes to other people and I just won't be able to satisfy everything expected from a wife or concubine. I'm just not cut out for it."  
Kourin looked at her and paused in thought. He bit his lip and took her hands in his.  
"Houki, love, I have something to tell you. But you have to promise never to tell what I am about to say."  
"Ok"  
"Not to one single soul ok!"  
"Ok"  
"Promise!"  
"I promise."  
"I'm... I'm a man." He closed his eyes afraid of her reaction.  
"I know." his eyes opened wide as he heard these two words.  
"What! How do you know? Is it very obvious? I mean does it show?"  
"I just had a feeling."  
"Anyway, my point is, you say I'm a perfect hostess but in truth I am the least qualified to be one! So you shouldn't think that you are not cut out for it, coz you are you just have to develop it and believe in yourself."  
"Ok." She smiled.  
"So how long have you known?" he whispered after some time.  
"A while."  
"So do you think I'm a freak?"  
"Nope. I think you're the sweetest most caring man I have ever met."  
"Yuck, a man!" he said sticking his tongue out.  
"haha, stop it Kourin!" Houki swatted his arm and placed her head on his shoulder.  
"So I guess you wouldn't want to hear about my dream future with Heika-sama."  
"Afternoons would not be the same if I didn't listen to your fantasy-of-the day Kourin."  
"Oh ok! And it's Ryuuen, but don't say it when people are around ok."  
"Alright." But she wanted to say I know again.  
"So anyway! Like I was saying my wedding palanquin will be gilded in gold and studded in pearls draped in the best red silk found in Konan!"  
Houki smiled and sighed as she settled herself on Ryuuen's shoulder. And in her head she repeated his name, Ryuuen, Ryuuen, Ryuuen.  
  
***  
  
Houki looked outside her window. The rain had begun to fall. It had been almost a year since Ryuuen left the harem and joined the other star warriors and she missed him terribly. He would visit her sometimes and he would send letters to her when he was gone but she missed their talks by the pond and their nightly food thefts. And most of all she missed the way he always made her laugh. She heard a knock on her door. She was about to say that she was not feeling well when he came bursting into her room.  
"Hello love!" she looked at him, his hair was braided and he was wearing men's clothing.  
"Ryuuen!"  
"Wha? You look like you saw a ghost or sumthin!"  
"You...you."  
"Yeah I know it's not my color!" she felt the laughter rise in her throat.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"ssssh! I passed by the kitchen today and they were making sweet dumplings." He winked. and took her hand.  
  
***   
  
The light of a small lamp and the soft giggles of two figures huddled in one corner invaded the silent kitchen.  
"These are good!" Houki smiled.  
"Yeah, I thought Tubby will never go to bed!" Ryuuen frowned.  
"You could at least call him by his proper name."  
"Ok, ok, master cook Tubby! There you happy?" Houki just laughed.  
"You're leaving aren't you?" she said softly.  
"How did you know?"  
"This has a final feeling to It." she said simply.  
"Yeah, tomorrow we take the ship and leave to find the Shinzaho."  
"So how long will you be gone this time?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Take care then." She said after a long pause, her eyes not meeting his.  
"I have jus t one question before you stuff yourself to the point of unconsciousness." Houki stuck her tongue out at him. Ryuuen brought out a single dried flower from his robes. "Why did you never answer my question?"  
"Did... did that came from?" she never took her eyes from the small petals that used to be blue.  
"The bouquet you showered on me that day." He winked.  
"You remembered?"  
"I never forgot, I just never saw the need to tell you."  
"You kept it all these years?"  
"Kourin died that day, I came back to the field and saw your bouquet that I left on the grass in case you came back. And in a foolish hope, I thought that if I could find the girl that had the color of her hair, may be I would find her again. And so I kept a single flower."  
  
Perhaps it was the intoxicating sweetness of the dumplings in the plate before them, may be it was the scent the evening left on them, may be it was the knowledge that he too never forgot her and may be it was the thought of loosing him for an undeterminable time. Whatever it was she flung her arms around him and before she could stop it, she had given him her first kiss.  
"Houki! Stop it!" he whispered pushing her away.  
She looked at him, tears threatening to fall.  
"Please Houki don't cry, come on love please."  
"I knew, I knew it was wrong..." she whispered and her tears were rivers upon her face. "It was wrong to never forget that beautiful boy that made it rain flowers and made me fly. I knew it was wrong to feel completed by him that treated me as a friend and looked upon me like a little sister. I knew it was wrong to love him that could never love me back." Her tears shook her whole frame as she buried her face in her hands.  
"I knew it was wrong Ryuuen, forgive me."  
"Oh Houki..." he enveloped her in his arms and placed his head on top of hers. "You are my best friend and my soul mate, but..."  
"You can never love me like I do you." she finished. Ryuuen looked at her his eyes apologetic and he tried to smile.  
"I knew that Ryuuen and I never hoped to be anything but your best friend and soul mate. I just needed you to know."  
"Thank you Houki. And I promise you I will buy you the prettiest gown in the northern kingdom."  
"Just come back." she hugged him once more. Her pain embracing him and her hopes ending.  
  
***  
  
She received his first letter that morning and it lay upon her drawer unopened. It took him a long time to write to her, something that would be his first priority before. The sun had set and she sat alone in her quarters. She looked at the scroll, she was afraid, afraid to find words she had dreaded to see in that single scroll. She could not live without him, this she knew. She took a deep breath and opened the seal.  
Houki  
Guess what? I have cut my hair and sent you a lock in this letter. Use this  
as a charm against Ramien the witches' hexes. Haha how is she by the way?  
I am sorry it took me a while to write, I have been thinking a lot since I left  
the palace. And well I miss my best friend.  
Houki, I love you more than any woman on this earth and after hours of  
thinking on this god-forsaken land, where your butt freezes the moment  
you open your pants to take a dump! (I am sure that made you smile) I have  
decided that I can't live without you, and as I am beginning to explore  
aspects of my masculinity, oh god that sounded weird, I want you by my side  
I don't want anyone else.  
And so what I am trying to say is... I think I may have fallen in love with you  
without realizing it. Love in the way that you do me, if you would let me.  
I will try to retrieve the Shinzaho tomorrow, and perhaps I can come home  
and we can talk about it.  
Please take care of Heika-sama while I am away. Sorry I just had to include  
that but don't worry, I think I know no w where my heart belongs.  
With you.  
Ryuuen  
Tears began to fall and she clutched the piece of parchment to her heart. The small braided lock of hair fell on her lap and she picked it up. It was a new chance, a chance she never even hoped for. Perhaps he would love her as well. And she smiled. Perhaps she would complete him as he did her. And as she laid her head on her pillow, the lock of hair clasped lovingly in her fingers a thought crossed her mind.  
"I wonder what he looks like."  
  
***  
  
She sat inside her palanquin of gold and pearl and red silks. She was thankful for the veil covering her face for they could not see the tears running down her cheek.  
He loved you. And that is why I am here.  
He so wanted this and I am making it come true for him.  
He said he would come back.  
His heart belongs with me.  
How dare they take him away from me?  
  
***  
  
Her son was full-grown now; already he has become the king his father would have wanted him to be. She had raised him well.  
Her eyes wandered to the window of her room, over the vast garden beneath her where she had picked the flowers in her hands. She stood up for the moon had passed her door and it was time.  
She moved quietly towards the bubbling river that cascaded over a cliff creating a beautiful waterfall. This place was the most beautiful part in the kingdom. It would not do him justice if it were ended in a lesser place.  
She drew her robes tighter around her; it would be winter soon. It would end before the land dies once more. She would not let it end in winter, she would not let it ridicule her again, the winter had taken so much from her. And she hated it. So she ends it here, now.  
She scatters the flowers in the wind, a final offering.  
She takes his letters and the ribbon of hair and throws it over the cliff. She would not need them anymore.  
She moves towards the edge, spreads her arms and faces the moon.  
She closes her eyes.  
"Make me fly one last time."  
And she let herself fall.  
  
~ end ~  
  
  
yeah they were supposed to look alike and it's Nassarcistic to think they could fall in love  
with each other but...so what? I liked the idea so there.  
complete disregard for Hotohori and Nuriko's novel.  
the title is from a movie of Kenneth Branaugh and it sounded nice so i borrowed it, plus the fact i can't think of anything right now, mail me if you have suggestions please.  
  
  
  



End file.
